criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Laboratory
Laboratory is a gameplay feature in Criminal Case. It is a section of the case screen which lets the player analyze clues. Overview As a homicide detective, the player will come across many items of interest throughout the cases which may need to be shipped to an individual member of the lab personnel for analysis. The analysis may take as long as 5 seconds, 2 minutes, 5 minutes, 10 minutes, 15 minutes, 30 minutes, 1 hour, 3 hours, 6 hours, 9 hours, 12 or even 15 hours. For autopsies, The Death of Rosa Wolf, Welcome to Pacific Bay, The Murder of Amanda Love and The Murder of Mrs Stanbury require only 5 seconds while Corpse in a Garden, Shark Attack! and God Save the Prince require 25 minutes. All other cases require 18 hours for primary autopsy jobs. However, all sorts of autopsies and analyses can be done immediately if Instant Analysis is bought. Once the analysis is over and the player clicks on "View Results", a short cutscene will play in which the analyst will give important information to the player, which may lead the team to events such as interrogating (as well as bringing in new) suspects, discovering certain attributes of the killer, further inspecting the clue in hand via forensic examination, etc. Lab personnel There are different sets of lab personnel for each police department featured in the game. The Grimsborough Police Department consists of ten lab technicians (three in Season 1 and seven in Season 5), the Pacific Bay Police Department consists of four, and The Bureau and the Concordian Flying Squad six each, as shown below: Notes *In Elite Mode and Collection Mode, autopsies and analyses take twice as long as in the original mode to complete. Gallery Grimsborough Police Department Season 1= NPanditAllDone.png|Nathan's lab render. NathanLabTheRorschachReaper.jpg|Nathan's lab render as seen in The Rorschach Reaper. NathanTimeAnalysis.jpg|Nathan, notifying the time remaining until analysis is complete. GDelaneyAllDone.png|Grace's lab render. GraceLabTheRorschachReaper.png|Grace's lab render as seen in The Rorschach Reaper. GraceTimeAnalysiss1.PNG|Grace, notifying the time remaining until analysis is complete. ATurnerS1LabRender.png|Alex's lab render. AlexLabRenderCase37.png|Alex's lab render as seen in The Reaper and the Geek. AlexLabTheRorschachReaper.png|Alex's lab render as seen in The Rorschach Reaper. ATurnerCase51LabRender.png|Alex's lab render as seen in the Additional Investigation of It All Ends Here. AlexTimeAnalysis.PNG|Alex, notifying the time remaining until analysis is complete. |-| Season 5= Martinerender.png|Martine's lab render. MartineTimeAnalysis.JPG|Martine, notifying the time remaining until analysis is complete. RupertLab1.png|Rupert's lab render. RupertLab2.png|Rupert, notifying the time remaining until analysis is complete. Cathyrender.png|Cathy's lab render. CathyTimeAnalysis.PNG|Cathy, notifying the time remaining until analysis is complete. GabrielLab1.png|Gabriel's lab render. GabrielLab2.png|Gabriel, notifying the time remaining until analysis is complete. RitaLab1.png|Rita's lab render. RitaLab2.png|Rita, notifying the time remaining until analysis is complete. RamirezLabConspiracy1.png|Ramirez's lab render. RamirezLabConspiracy2.png|Ramirez, notifying the time remaining until analysis is complete. AmirLab1.png|Amir's lab render. AmirLab2.png|Amir, notifying the time remaining until analysis is complete. AlexLabConspiracy1.png|Alex's lab render. AlexLabConspiracy2.png|Alex, notifying the time remaining until analysis is complete. JasperLabRender.png|Jasper's lab render. JasperNotifying.png|Jasper, notifying the time remaining until analysis is complete. Pacific Bay Police Department RSparks-labtender.PNG|Roxie's lab render. RoxieTimeAnalysis.PNG|Roxie, notifying the time remaining until analysis is complete. Already Analyzed.png|Yann's lab render. YannTimeAnalysis.PNG|Yann, notifying the time remaining until analysis is complete. Analyzed.png|Hannah's lab render. HannahTime.png|Hannah, notifying the time remaining until analysis is complete. AlreadyDoneCrane.png|Russell's lab render. RussellTimeAnalysis.PNG|Russell, notifying the time remaining until analysis is complete. The Bureau AngelaAnalyze.png|Angela's lab render. AngelaTimeAnalysis.png|Angela, notifying the time remaining until analysis is complete. GraceLabWorldEdition.png|Grace's lab render. GraceTimeAnalysis.png|Grace, notifying the time remaining until analysis is complete. LarsLab.png|Lars's lab render. LarsTimeAnalysis.png|Lars, notifying the time remaining until analysis is complete. ElliotLab.png|Elliot's lab render. ElliotTimeAnalysis.png|Elliot, notifying the time remaining until analysis is complete. MarinaLab.png|Marina's lab render. MarinaTimeAnalysis.png|Marina, notifying the time remaining until analysis is complete. DupontLab.png|Dupont's lab render. ArmandTimeAnalysis.png|Dupont, notifying the time remaining until analysis is complete. JonahLabTender.PNG|Jonah's lab render. JonahTimeAnalysis.PNG|Jonah, notifying the time remaining until analysis is complete. IngridLab.png|Ingrid's lab render. IngridNotifying.png|Ingrid, notifying the time remaining until analysis is complete. Concordian Flying Squad Richard-Lab.png|Dick's lab render. RichardTimeAnalysis.png|Dick, notifying the time remaining until analysis is complete. Voilalab.png|Viola's lab render. ViolaNotifying.png|Viola, notifying the time remaining until analysis is complete. Charleslab.png|Charlie's lab render. CharlesTimeAnalysis.png|Charlie, notifying the time remaining until analysis is complete. StickerS4C60CS1.jpg|Charlie's lab. EvieLab.png|Evie's lab render. EvieTimeAnalysis.png|Evie, notifying the time remaining until analysis is complete. StickerS4C52CS3.jpg|Evie's library, serving as her lab. RozeSampleMOTP.png|Rose's lab render. RoseTimeAnalysis.png|Rose, notifying the time remaining until analysis is complete. DiegoLab.png|Diego's lab render. DiegoTimeAnalysis.png|Diego, notifying the time remaining until analysis is complete. Navigation Category:Gameplay Category:Criminal Case